


I Will Catch You When You Fall

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Everything is Different, Except the relationships, F/F, M/M, Magnus and Raphael are parabatais, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, reverse verse, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: When the seemingly Mundane Simon Lewis turns up without memories of anything but his name, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane ends up meeting Alec Lightwood, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.Meanwhile, the cult of rogue Shadowhunters called 'The Labyrinth' is resurfacing, and Magnus and Alec find themselves discovering an old conspiracy, while sparks fly between them.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	I Will Catch You When You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!

“You wanna do what?!”

“Visit the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Raphael answers. “If these rumours about the Labyrinth are true, then we need to find Simon’s memories quick, before another Downworlder ends up dead.”

“But-”

“Magnus, we  _ need  _ to help Simon. You and I both know how hard it is to be thrust into a world without any help, let alone having no memories. He won’t survive a day in the Shadow World without our help.”

“I hate it when you make good points.” Magnus glares. “Fine, I’ll go.  _ Whither thou goest _ , right?”

“ _ Aught but death parts thee and me _ , I know. Sometimes I  _ do _ get an urge to kill you.”

“You wound me.”

“Mission accomplished then.”

\-----------------------------------

Whatever Magnus had imagined the High Warlock’s lair to be, it certainly wasn’t the ratty old apartment in Brooklyn. Raphael rings the bell, but there’s no response.

“Maybe they’re not home?” Simon shrugs.

“Shadowhunters aren’t welcome.” A gruff voice crackles out of the broken machine next to the door, startling Magnus.

“An answering machine? What is this, 1987?” Magnus makes a face.

“I would appreciate it if Shadowhunters don’t turn up to my doorstep to insult my life-choices.” The voice replies. “In fact, don’t turn up at all. Just go away. Shoo!”

“We’re not pigeons.” Raphael sounds disgusted.

“You probably don’t know me,” Simon steps forward, “But my name’s Simon Lewis and -”

“Did you say Lewis?” The voice asks again, and the door swings open.

Now, Magnus prides himself on his communication skills. One time he diffused an entire situation with Clary Fairchild, head of the Vampires, with only words.

This is  _ not  _ one of those times.

In his defence, the warlock is jaw-droppingly beautiful, with tousled black hair and blue eyes Magnus could die for. Even his scowl is cute.

“Why are you still out in the open? Inside! Quick!” The man barks out, half-shoving the Mundane in his apartment. Raphael glares, before stepping in. Magnus turns to follow.

Then suddenly he’s airborne, something clamping on his leg. Magnus swings in the air dangerously, the pain excruciating, and realizes that the Harpyia demon must be taking him to its summoner.

As much Magnus wants to kill whoever it is, he’s not sure he’ll survive that long. He twists instead, grabbing the knife from his thigh holster, and swings himself upwards, stabbing the demon in the eye. The demon wails, letting go of him before disappearing, and Magnus is falling. 

Well, he’s lived a pretty good life. No point in regrets now.

Giant black wings wrap around his torso, the silver tipped feathers warm and soft against his arms. Magnus’ mind registers his descend onto solid ground a moment later, still cocooned in a black embrace.

“Good job killing the demon.” The man sounds impressed, the giant wings disappearing back into the ether. “Well done.”

“More like medium rare.”

“Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“I’m Magnus Bane. And trust me, the pleasure’s  _ all mine _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


End file.
